Windows 2000
Scare factor: None For Startup, Tiny For Shutdown, High For BSOD. Category:Computer Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Good Logos Category:Windows Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2010 Category:Stubs Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Its called scary logos not unscray logos Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Nice logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:1999 Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Scare Rank: Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that ultimately make you Burn your logo into pieces And then you saw Ascot Elite and said "I'm sorry." And kills you with Fnaf Jumpscares Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato Evil Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber Evil Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato darkspine Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber darkspine Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Builder Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tornado Category:Logos that scare Bob the Windows NT 5.0 Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear" Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that are so so scary it ruins your childhood and you pay whoever made this and it goes on the news and everything goes all over the place Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 5 Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:You do know that there is a cartoon named Unikitty, right? Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Logos that scare barbie Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Logos that calm down barbie Category:666 Category:Microsoft Category:WINDOWS Category:W Category:I Category:N Category:S Category:D Category:O Category:2 Category:0 Category:Logos That Released in 1999 Category:Pentagon Category:Parrelogram Category:Rectangle Category:Eraser Eraser! Category:HIT! Category:Red, Green, Yellow, Blue And Black Logos Category:MICRO SOFT Category:WIN Category:DOWS Category:222 Category:!